Drabble
by shitsuka
Summary: Hanya Drabble singkat dari berbagai Genre, Warning Inside, RnR?


**Drabble** Shitsuka

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **T

**Genre **Remix

**Pairing **SasuNaru

**Warning **OOC, BL/Shounen – ai/Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Nyaris PWP apa malah PWP ya?, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.

**Yo, Readers! Shitsu balik lagi! Nyahahahahaha kali ini Shitsu membawa Fict Drabble. Tapi drabblenya tentang genre gitu~ Shitsu harap readers suka~**

**Hanya Fict ringan~**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun Shitsu**

**RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horror**

**.**

* * *

"Teme kita ada dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah Dobe. Setahu ku tadi kita ada di sekolah kan? Kenapa sekarang kita bisa berada di rumah sakit ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa sekolah kita berubah jadi rumah sakit tak perpenghuni seperti ini?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn, aku juga tak tahu Dobe,"

Sreet.. Sreet..

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara benda tumpul yang di gesekan di kaca dan hal itu membuat Naruto ketakutan sehingga tanpa sadar Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke.

"Apa itu Teme?" ucap Naruto sambil ketakutan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Dobe," balas Sasuke.

Suasana yang tadinya mencekam itu kini kian mencekam, perasaan Sasuke dan Naruto pun kian bergejolak ketika mereka melihat seorang, tepatnya badan tanpa kepala sedang berjalan ke arah mereka lengkap dengan sebuah sabit ditangannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Angst**

**.**

* * *

Naruto duduk di pinggir sungai itu dengan wajah murung, pandangannya kosong, badannya pun yang tadinya gembul kini kurus kering, tidak ada senyum 'lima jari' yang sering ia umbar, tak ada tawa, bahkan tak ada keramahan, yang ada hanya mata bengkak dengan segaris air mata yang mulai mengering.

Semenjak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, Naruto jadi seperti itu. Hei, bukankah seharusnya Naruto senang kalau Sasuke orang yang sangat ia rindukan kembali ke Konoha? Tapi kenapa ia terlihat terpukul seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?

"Teme, kenapa sehabis kembali kau pergi lagi, eh?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Padahal aku belum bertarung denganmu, padahal aku belum menyambutmu, padahal aku belum bertengkar dengan mu, padahal aku.. aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu.." dan sekali lagi mata _sapphire_ yang kini redup itu meneteskan air matanya lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

* * *

Sore yang seharusnya santai ini, kini hancur berantakan akibat pertengkaran dari dua orang yang berstatus _sahabat-rival-pacar _hanya karena sebuah masalah yang sangat sepele.

"Teme! Pokoknya kau harus belikan aku kalung berliontin segi lima yang ada di toko tadi!" seru Naruto pada seseorang yang ia panggil _'Teme'_.

"Aku sedang tidak membawa uang banyak Dobe," balas orang yang di panggil 'Teme' tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Uchiha Sasuke! Aku sangat menginginkan kalung itu!" balas Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata – katanya.

Mendengar ucapan Naru-Dobe nya yang sangat kekeh dengan kemauannya, akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau, tunggu di cafe itu sebentar," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe yang letaknya dekat dengan toko yang menjual kalung yang Naruto inginkan.

Setelah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah cafe yang di tunjuk Sasuke, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan _hand phone _miliknya dan menekan beberapa angka yang sangat ia hapal di luar kepala. Hm, nampaknya Sasuke akan menelepon Anikinya –_Itachi_.

"Wah~ _otouto_ apa kab..."

"Aku ingin kalung berliontin segi lima yang kau jual di salah satu tokomu yang ada di Konoha Factory Street," ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Baiklah," jawab Itachi singkat.

Dan detik berikutnya, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Dengan sedikit berlari Sasuke masuk kedalam toko perhiasan yang sebenarnya adalah milik kakaknya sendiri.

Sementara itu di dalam cafe Naruto sedang menyesap dinginnya Ice Cappucino miliknya sambil merenungi sikap egoisnya tadi.

"Uhh, harusnya tadi aku tidak egois seperti itu," gumam Naruto.

"Hn? Rupanya kau sadar sikapmu tadi egois, eh?" ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Teme?" ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto sambil meraba lehernya sendiri yang kini telah dikalungi oleh sebuah kalung berliontin segi lima.

"Kalung yang kau minta," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi katanya kau tidak mempunyai uang leb.."

"Apapun yang kau minta pasti akan ku berikan untukmu Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Humor**

**.**

* * *

Napas kedua orang itu terengah – engah, nampaknya mereka habis melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka, yang hampir mereka lakukan setiap malamnya.

"Temeh, hah.. sudah cukup hah.. aku capek dan lelah! Jangan paksa aku lagi," seru Naruto sambil terengah – engah.

"Tapih aku masih ingin! Hah.. Ayolah satu kali lagi Dobe! Hah.. Aku masih ingin merasakannya," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku lelah Teme!"

"Ayo lah Dobe, ini enak sekali,"

"Tapi aku kesakitan, Teme!"

"Ck, satu kali lagi saja Do.."

"Arghh! Cukup! Ini sudah dua puluh kali aku bolak – balik menginjak – injak tubuhmu! Kau pikir aku tidak capek ha?" seru Naruto.

"Hn, tapi injekan mu enak sekali Naruto, punggungku yang tadinya sakit dan nyeri kini mulai membaik,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Family**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke! Hari ini ibu akan pergi kerumah teman ibu, tolong jaga Naru – _chan_ yah," ucap Mikoto sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Hn,"

Tik.. Tik..

Detik dan menit pun berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membaca sebuah surat kabar di rumah tengah. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa janggal dengan adik kecilnya yang bernama Naruto itu. Biasanya ketika pagi menjelang Naruto pasti sudah membuat keributan, tapi ini sampai matahari meninggi pun Naruto belum membuat keributan.

Dengan langkah yang di percepat, Sasuke memasuki kamar bocah yang baru berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu.

Perlahan – lahan Sasuke pun menghampiri seorang bocah laki – laki dengan mata terpejam yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Saat Sasuke mengelus dahi Naruto, ia tercengang. Nampaknya 'adik' yang ia sayangi itu sedang menderita demam. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik, Sasuke langsung berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil es batu dan beberapa lap yang akan di gunakannya untuk mengompres sang 'adik'.

"Nghhh.."

"Hn? Kau sudah bangun Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari 'adik' kecilnya telah terbangun.

"Wah, Sasu – _nii_ yang merawat Naruto ya?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hn, kenapa kau bisa sampai demam seperti itu?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hehehehe, mungkin karena kemarin Naruto bermain hujan – hujanan di bukit,"

"Hn? Kenapa Naruto bermain hujan – hujanan? Naruto jadi sakit kan sekarang," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Uhh Sasu – _nii _jangan marah~ Kemarin sebelum Naruto hujan – hujanan, Naruto mengambil sesuatu untuk Sasu – _nii_. Hem, Sasu – nii tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke arah lemari bajunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dengan sebuket bunga yang kelihatan bagus namun susunannya agak berantakan.

"Bunga ini buat Sasu – _nii_,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crime**

**.**

* * *

Suara tembakan pun mulai menghilang perlahan, namun bau amis darah dan bau bubuk meshiu masih berterbangan di seluruh penjuru ruangan minim cahaya itu.

Dua orang yang berbeda profesi itu saling memandang dengan pandangan sayu. Perbedaan profesi mereka menghalangi segala – galanya. Perbedaan profesi mereka yang sangat kontras itu benar – benar membuat mereka harus saling membunuh satu sama lain. Perbedaan antara seorang pembunuh dan seorang polisi.

"Kenapa kau membunuh orang Teme?" tanya sang polisi.

"Karena aku menyukai bau darah dan jeritan kesakitan Dobe!" jawab sang pembunuh.

"Kau gila Teme!" seru sang polisi.

"Hahahaha, begitu juga dangan dirimu Uzumaki Naruto. Kau juga gila karena bisa mencintai aku Uchiha Sasuke sang pembunuh no. 1," ucap Sasuke getir.

"Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pria gila, karena bisa mencintai seorang pembunuh yang paling di cari di kepolisian Uchiha Sasuke," balas Naruto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nah, bukankah ini saatnya kau tembakan timah panas mu ke arah ku? Bukankah tugas mu itu untuk mengakhiri hidupku Dobe?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

* * *

Dengan langkah perlahan Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah. Sesampainya ia di samping jasad pemuda itu, Sasuke pun mendudukan dirinya di samping kepala Naruto dan dengan perlahan Sasuke merengkuh tubuh yang mulai dingin dan kaku tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mengelusi pipi yang dulunya chubby itu, lalu berlanjut mengelus dua kelopak mata yang menyimpan _sapphire_ yang teduh itu, dan terakhir ia mengelus pelan bibir plum yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru tersebut.

"Hei, ayo bangun Dobe," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Mengharapkan balasan dari sang empunya telinga.

"Dobe, kalau kau bangun aku akan berjanji membelikanmu beratus – ratus mangkok ramen di Ichiraku Ramen,"

"Dobe ini tidak lucu, ayo buka matamu Dobe,"

"Dobe, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?"

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto sesaat dan kembali merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi. Dan tangisan Sasuke pun pecah, bersamaan dengan ribuan rintik hujan yang jatuh ke muka bumi. Seakan menandakan bahwa langit pun ikut menangis karena kehilangan sosok ceria dan bersemangat itu.

**.**

.

.

.

*FIN*

* * *

Selesai~

Yuhuu saya lagi stress gara – gara pendaftaran SMAN, doakan saya keterima yah~

Umm Terimakasih bagi yang udah mau baca apalagi berkenan meriview,

Akhir kata :

Mind To Review?


End file.
